Espiritu y Corazon de Caballero
by BloodEdge
Summary: Exiliado despues de no rescatar a Sasuke, Naruto se embarca en una aventura donde el honor, la justicia, el respeto y chicas con cuerpazos para morirse y de diminutas vestimentas van de la mano, no solo Akatsuki perturba su aventura, tambien unos invasores que vienen del otro lado del mar, como tomaran los ninjas su regreso? es un Naru-harem, con un ligero bashing a personajes n n


Antes aclaro, aqui habra mucho ecchi y sugiero tener un pañuelo cercano a ustedes por posibles derrames nasales, por su comprensión, gracias n_n

ESPIRITU Y CORAZON DE CABALLERO

Que es este lugar –Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en unas ruinas que se ubican a ½ dia de distancia de Konoha, y que increíblemente no haya registro alguno de ello en algún libro o pergamino, a simple vista eran los restos de una edificación hecha a base de cantera y lodo, por los pocos pasillos que aun habían existentes, noto varias banderas con un extraño símbolo, Kurama decidiendo ayudarlo modificando los ojos del rubio, podía ver de que se trataba todo eso, su expresión se convirtió en una de sorpresa inmediata, los simbolos le eran familiares, cualquier bijuu que los viera, estaría casi llorando de nostalgia- Kurama, puedes ayudarme?

Kurama: Un momento chico –decia con nervios- es que al ver este lugar, me siento indigno de estar aquí.

Naruto: Indigno –pensaba mientras caminaba por unos corredores- como puedes decir eso, para mi tu posees demasiado honor que los Jounnin de Konoha –deteniendose frente a una puerta de madera que se veía pesada- explicame.

Kurama: Explicacion rápida –viendo que Naruto abria la puerta de madera con fuerza- estos son los restos de un reino que se guio con justicia y honor, y su rey –haciendo que Naruto pare- era la persona mas honorable que haya pisado este pútrido mundo.

Naruto: Me podrías contar sobre esa persona –consiguiendo abrir la puerta y descubre un altar, hecho de oro solido con detalles en plata- y que es un rey.

Kurama: Un rey es como un Kage Naruto, pero a diferencia de este, el rey era superior a los Feudales que existen hoy en dia –sorprendiendo a Naruto- su reino podría extenderse 3 veces mas de lo que es el Pais de Fuego sin problema alguno –sorprendiendo al rubio- ahh y lo que tienes frente a ti es un altar, y si los códices y relieves son correctos, debo juzgar que es la tumba de –en shock- LA MISMA TUMBA DEL REY ARTURO.

Naruto: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII –mas el shock no lo detuvo de abrir el ataúd y una gran capa de polvo se dejo ver, para dar la visión de algo único, un esqueleto que vestia una armadura romana como si se tratase de un Centurion, solo que de cuero negro totalmente de pies a cabeza, en medio de este se encontraba una espada de gran tamaño para el gusto del rubio, de mango dorado con bronce, unido a una hoja de bello acabado- que bella.

Kurama: NI SE TE OCURRA NARUTO, NO LA TOQUES –pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando la toco, el rubio cayo en la inconciencia- te dije que no la to –viendo el nuevo paraje- que es este lugar –ve al rubio inconciente- ey mocoso despierta –agitando al rubio logrando que este despierte- ya era hora, por tu estúpida curiosidad acabamos en un extraño lugar.

Naruto: Todo por mi curiosidad –sacudiendose la cabeza- donde estamos.

¿?: Asi que tu eres el que profano mi lugar de descanso –una voz con autoridad se escucho por el recinto y Kurama le da un zape a Naruto, este reacciona el por que hizo esto, el zorro dice que pronto lo sabra- aunque no estoy enojado, el querer tomar mi espada es una gran falta.

Naruto: Yo no deseaba ha –cuando cae en cuenta de quien se trataba- R….. …Rey Arturo? –y su miedo se hizo mas grande cuando noto que la presencia del mismo rey estaba frente a el y no era el único, varios caballeros aparecieron con miradas duras y serias que hacían a Naruto mucho mas pequeño (en pocas palabras, imaginen la apariencia del Rey como en la Pelicula Rey Arturo con Clive Owen) a su lado había un hombre un poco mas bajo que el primero, de pelo chino, barba de candado y cargando 2 espadas, una en cada lado de la cintura, incluso hasta Kurama al estar frente al rey se inclino respetuosamente- que haces bola de pelos.

Arturo: No podíamos esperar mas de ti Uzumaki Naruto –haciendo que el rubio se petrifique- irrespetuoso con las personas, altanero, respondon, pero asi fue tu vida, esto es mas que justificado.

Naruto: FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS –señalando a los caballeros que se veian y terminaron riendo con locura-.

Arturo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HACE MUCHO QUE NO ME DIVERTIA DE ESTA FORMA –riendose del infortunio del rubio- ya, hablando en serio –aclarando su garganta- Naruto Uzumaki, tu tienes un destino mucho mas grande que el ser un simple Hokage –Naruto sintió que su sueño era aplastado y quería recriminar- tu destino es ser un Rey –dejando a Naruto en estado estatico- como escuchaste, un gran futuro te espera, no en estas tierras y por obra de Dios, fuimos enviados para instruirte en Sagrado Codigo de la Caballeria, pero antes, te presento a mis amigos y con quienes entrenaras, Bords –un hombre sin cabello tomando sus cuchillas como las de Asuma saluda- Dagonet –un hombre parecido al primero solo que mas alto y de mirada intimidante saca su hacha y saluda- Tristan –un hombre que poseía unos razgos árabes- Gawain –un hombre rubio con cabello largo y barba- Gallahad –a la mirada de Naruto parecía ser el mas joven de todos ellos- Lancelot –el mismo hombre que tenia 2 espadas envainadas- y por supuesto yo, Arturo Castus, comandante de las Legiones Romanas en Britania, y Rey posteriormente.

Naruto: Sere Rey –todo mundo asiente- ESTO ES DE LOCOOOOOOOOOS –viendo a Kurama- y que le pasara.

Lancelot: Dios vio lo sucedido con tu vida, y también vio que Kurama te curaba desinteresadamente no buscando beneficio personal –viendo que el zorro cambiaba su pelaje de color rojo a blanco- el será purificado y será una bestia sagrada –shockeando al zorro que se caia de la impresión-.

Kurama: PERO QUE LES PASARA A MIS HERMANOS –los caballeros se miraron y asintieron- respóndanme por favor.

Lancelot: No te preocupes por ellos, llegara su momento –viendo a Arturo- comenzamos su entrenamiento?.

Arturo: Es verdad, Naruto, durante los próximos 7 años, te entrenaremos –el rubio en shock- si en este lugar pasa esa cantidad de tiempo, en el mundo real apenas serian 2 horas, te explico como será tu entrenamiento, Tristan te enseñara todo lo relacionado con la arquería y su estilo de espada, el cual es letal, solo 2 toques y estas muerto –haciendo que al rubio le cambien los ojos por estrellas- Bords e enseñaría combate cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus cuchillas especiales –el las muestra y Naruto piensa que de estas salieron las de Asuma- Gawain y Dagonet te enseñaran el uso de hacha y mazos de combate –ambos asienten sonriendo- Gallahad te enseñaría estrategias y uso de terreno, Lancelot a pelar con 2 espadas, y yo te eneñare lo mas importante –haciendo que se impaciente el rubio- el montar a caballo, combatir desde las monturas y el trato hacia los caballos.

Tristan: Y no te olvides de la arquería a caballo Arturo, le será muy útil a futuro –todos asienten-.

Naruto: No es por pesimista ni nada, pero tengo que entrenar con cada uno de ustedes por un tiempo –todos asienten- por que no hacerlo mas rápido –haciendo clones sorprendiendo a los caballeros y sabiendo a lo que se referían asienten-.

Kurama había terminado de ser purificado y ahora presentaba una apariencia muy distinta a la normal, su pelaje ahora era blanco cmo la nieve al igual que sus colas, las puntas de esta eran color amarillo oro, sus ojos aun siendo rojos, ya no presentaban ese aire de imtimidacion que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos parecían ahora unas turquezas altamente pulidas, este veía los varios clones del rubio siendo instruidos por los caballeros y una sonrisa se dibujo en su hocico, no era oportunista ni nada, era una sonrisa sincera y llena de convicción.

Kurama: Has sido elegido para gobernar y traer justicia a este mundo corrupto Naruto –su voz era como el de una mujer de sabiduría- yo me encargare de guiarte por el buen camino.

De ese pensamiento pasaron exactamente los 7 años acordados, en los cuales, Naruto era un maestro en arquería, hacha y mazos de guerra, experto en lucha con espada y escudo, un erudito en la estrategia, medicinas y creación de algunas armas, Arturo y los demás no podían estar mas orgullosos de tener un alumno tan dedicado como Naruto, lamentablemente había llegado el tiempo de las despedidas, Arturo le concedio el honor de conservar a Excalibur como muestra de el legado ha pasado a una nueva generación que traerá la paz en el mundo.

En el Mundo Real

Naruto despertaba del trance, para saber si todo lo que vivio fue real, tomo la espada y optando posiciones de combate dio unos golpes precisos, eso le alegro y juro arrodillándose frente a la tumba de Arturo que cumplirá su misión y que Excalibur será el arma con el que conseguirá dicho fin, de su palabra solo saldrá la verdad, su espada protegerá a los afligidos y desvalidos y la empuñara en contra de tiranos y hombres que se aprovechan de la invalidez del pueblo.

Kurama: Gran juramento Naruto –decia fuera de la jaula pero dentro de Naruto- Arturo estaría orgulloso.

Naruto: Y es solo el comienzo –tomando la funda de la espada y colgándola en su espalda- y ahora que lo pienso, no creo que viviendo en Konoha pueda alcanzar mis objetivos.

Kurama: Puede que sea un problema, pero sabes, si mis predicciones son correctas, el Consejo debe estar reunido por el resultado de la misión del Uchiha –Naruto solo asiente- y como no pudieron traerlo, pedirán cabezas y la tuya seria la principal.

Naruto: No caere sin pelear, si me piden el exilio, estare mas que contento –sonriendo- estas conmigo?

Kurama: Siempre lo estare –rugiendo desde adentro como si fuese estar lista para una batalla-.

En la Sala del Consejo

Tsunade: Entonces es una decisión unánime –todo mundo asiente, en el consejo ninja se veian caras de tristeza, al igual que en Koharu, en Homura, Danzou y los civiles sonreían por su victoria en los votos- Naruto Uzumaki será desterrado, Anbu –Yugao con su mascara de Gato aparece- trae a Naruto por favor.

Yugao: Hai –ella también estaba triste por la próxima partida de su mas grande héroe y desaparece en un puff, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando ella apareció- no hay por que buscarlo Tsunade-sama, el viene hacia aca.

Tsunade: Gracias –pero la Anbu no desapareció ya que deseaba ver por ultima vez al rubio, las puertas de la sala se abren revelando al rubio con nueva indumentaria, todo un traje anbu de color negro sin chaleco, sandalias de batalla negras, una camisa sin mangas y en la parte trasera de su espalda tenia a Excalibur en su funda, algo que llamo un poco la atención- Naruto, gracias por ve –se vio interrumpida-.

Naruto: Por mi sentencia por fallar en el rescate de ese emo de quinta Uchiha, ya me esperaba esto –como si nada pasara-.

Haruno mayor: Mas respeto a Uchiha-sa –es silenciada por un golpe en la nariz del rubio y por si las moscas también amenazada con el filo de Excalibur-.

Naruto: Respeto dices, debo guardarle respeto al imbécil que traiciono Konoha solo para obtener poder? Debo guardarle respeto al imbecil que trataba a todo mundo como si fuesen cucarachas? Y usted, nunca tendrá mi respeto por que tanto como usted como su hija se la pasaban lamiéndole el culo al Uchiha –liberandola- hábleme de respeto cuando se gane el mio.

Tsunade: Gracias por la clase de moral, apuesto que no la olvidara muy pronto –suspira- Naruto, el consejo ha decidido que al fallar en la misión de traer a Sasuke Uchiha de regreso, seras exiliado de Konoha y Hi no Kuni, tendras 3 dias para organizar tus cosas e irte, si no, se te arrestara en espera de una ejecución, lo siento.

Naruto: Esto confirma mis sospechas –todo el mundo con un ehh- no te preocupes baa-chan, sabia que estos tarados del Civil querían mi cabeza tarde o temprano, no me sorprende para nada –acercandose a la Hokage desatando su Bandana de la frente- fue divertido mientras duro –dejandola frente a la Hokage muy bien acomodada- esto lo conservare –señalando el collar- aunque estemos lejos, siempre seras una madre para mi, honorable Consejo –haciendo reverencia a la parte Ninja y ellos lo corresponden, Koharu trataba de mantenerse estoica pero no podía aguantar- viejos sabios –Danzou arquea una ceja por lo bien que se refirió a ellos- y basuras civiles –ganandose insultos de ellos- no se cuando nos encontremos, pero deseo que su vida sea fructífera en los años venideros –salia de la cámara-.

7 Años mas Tarde

Ahora todo mundo estaba de cabeza. Primero Konoha pierde aliados por el destierro de Naruto, ahora Akatsuki sin tener fuentes del paradero del rubio decide lanzar un ataque global y todas las naciones debieron unir fuerzas, Konoha fue invitada y aceptaron para al menos hacer el sacrificio por Naruto, todos los Konoha-nin se entrenaron hasta el cansancio y hacerse de un nombre, aunque solo contaban con un pacto de no agresión de Suna, las cosas lucian estables para los Konohenses.

Raikage: Akatsuki esta ganando terreno con sus ninjas resurrectos y esas copias baratas de la planta viviente –hablaba en la cumbre a los demás lideres y los guardaespaldas de estos estaban un nivel superior viendo todo lo que acontecía en la reunión- y nos llegan reportes de una nueva invasión no es asi Mifune-san?

Mifune: Eso es correcto, al parecer personas que vienen del otro lado del mar de aspecto extraño desembarcaron en una de las islas de Kiri, tiene algo que decir al respecto Mizukage-sama?

Mei: Enviamos una ocasión un regimiento de 20 Anbus para ver si los viajeros eran hostiles –suspiro- solo uno volvió con vida.

¿?: Son una amenaza potencial por lo que parece –todo mundo asiente a ese razonamiento- lastima que sus tácticas no sirvan contra ellos.

Gaara: Debemos planear muy bien las estrategias contra ellos, y espero que Madara no les haya propuesto una alianza, gracias por su punto Mizukage-sama.

Mei: Yo no dije nada –todo mundo se alerta y buscaban con la mirada un posible infiltrado-.

¿?: Si que son algo lentos los ninjas –decia la misma voz- y no pueden ver algo que esta enfrente de sus narices –frente a Mifune aparece una una joven mujer con grandes pechos, era de cinco pies y siete pulgadas y ligeramente mayor que la kunoichi promedio, su largo pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas con anillos al final y ojos azules, ella estaba vestida casi exclusivamente en la armadura con un peto distinto que le dio su protección e inmunidad a ciertos ataques, en su brazo derecho y el cuello por la espalda había una serie de cinturones que cubrían lo escencial. Para obtener protección adicional, llevaba un guante blindado completo-brazo en su brazo izquierdo con un buckler montado en ella- y se dicen la elite.

Temari: QUIEN ERES Y –siendo intimidada por el cuerpo de la chica que la supera ampliamente- por que apareces de repente –con su abanico lista para atacar-.

¿?: Solo hablare con la persona que se hace llamar Tsunade Senju –la ojimiel se pose de pie anunciando que es ella- el dijo la verdad, usted es muy hermosa para su edad.

Tsunade: Podrias decirme quien te envio y como supo mi nombre? –la rubia tomaba una silla y tomaba asiento frente a la ojimiel cruzando sus piernas-.

¿?: Mi nombre es Leina Vance, soy una guerrera errante –sonriendo- vengo a entregarle un mensaje de alguien llamado Raruto, Ranuto –tratando de hacer memoria pero en realidad estaba jugando-.

Tsunade: Naruto? –en shock y la rubia asiente- como esta, lo has visto, esta bien, no le falta nada?

Leina: Tranquilicese y tome aire, a su edad no debe hacer esos esfuerzos –Gaara también estaba interesado- el esta muuuuuuuuy bien, por que me tiene como su prometida –sonriendo haciendo que todo mundo se shockee- ahh y no debe tardar.

Tsunade: P….pr….pro..pr…PROMETIDA? COMO FUE QUE PASO.

Leina: No fue algo sobre saliente –molesta- el me gano en un combate de espadas limpiamente, mis padres se enteraron de mi derrota y buscaron a Naruto para proponerme en matrimonio, cosa que me sorprendió pero termine aceptando –cambia su expresión a una sonrisa nostálgica- por que después del compromiso tuve una cita con el y me di cuenta lo romantico y caballeroso que llega a ser, solo hubo un detalle.

Tsunade: Que detalle –tomando asiento para estar mas atenta-.

Leina poniéndose de pie y su expresión se vuelve de furia y rodeada de fuego estilo anime: QUE LAS LOCAS DE TINA Y ZARA SE HAYAN ENAMORADO DE EL –shockeando mas a los presentes- LO ACEPTO DE TOMOE, SHIZUKA O CATTLEYA POR QUE ENTIENDO SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA EL, PERO RISTY, MELONA, SIGUI Y ECHIDNA LO HACEN PARA MOLESTARME AHHHHHHHHHH –tomando la silla y terminando de destrozarla contra la espalda de Kankuroo que ni esperaba el golpe- las hare pagar, no se como pero sufrirán mi ira.

Tsunade: Eso lo platicaremos después, me decias que el esta cerca de aquí –Leina asiente cambiando su expresión a una gran sonrisa-.

Leina: Sígame, la llevare al punto de encuentro –viendo como Karui tenia una manzana en las manos y cuando la alzo al aire la rubia de trenzas la atrapa- gracias, me encantan –ganandose una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja e instinto asesino que no logra afectarle-.

Leina sale del recinto seguida de Tsunade y sus guarda espaldas que son Sakura y Hinata, los demás Kages queriendo saber mas, Gaara era uno de los interesados y junto con Temari que cargaba a un Kankuroo inconciente por el sillazo salieron del edificio hasta caminar al bosque, Leina le da un mordizco a su manzana y la lanza al aire, antes de que esta cayera una flecha atraviesa a la fruta exactamente por el hueso y termina hundida en el árbol mas cercano.

Leina: Ahí lo tienen –señalando a un punto lejano, a 500 metros de distancia se veía un caballo blanco erguido en sus patas delanteras en todo su esplendor, su jinete presentaba un conjunto romano (como el de Clive Owen en Rey Arturo) de color negro y su capa roja carmesí, este sujetaba un arco diciendo que el disparo la flecha, Leina quita la flecha del árbol para comer mas de la manzana- y, que dicen.

Tsunade: Naruto? –viendo al jinete que se acercaba a los presentes, ahora que lo veian, su cabello rubio era mas largo, tirándole al peinado de Minato, sus ojos azules llenos de vida parecían que veian el mismo mar, sus marcas de bigotes ahora le daban un toque salvaje e inocente, el rubio se detiene frente a todo mundo- eres realmente Naruto?

Naruto: Ha pasado tiempo oka-san –bajando de la montura y abrazando a Leina de la cintura- les diste el mensaje?

Leina: Sipi –terminandose la manzana- pero la señora casi se nos iba al otro mundo de la impresión de que soy tu prometida –este mira a Tsunade y sonríe- debo decir también que su seguridad es pésima, pude entrar sin problema alguno.

Tsunade: NARUTOOOOO –empujando a Leina sin importarle nada para abrazar al rubio- realmente estas aquí, me hiciste tanta falta como un hijo cuando se va de casa sin mandar mensajes tan siquiera, y lo mas importante –limpiandose las lagrimas- COMO ES QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDO CON ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO DE LA MORAL A LA HORA DE VESTIR.

Leina: Oiga, no insulte –abrazandose de un brazo del rubio- no importa como luzca, Naruto me acepta como soy.

Tsunade: Ok retiro lo dicho –viendo a la pareja que estaban muy felices- debo admitir que ambos hacen una excelente pareja, felicidades –decia sinceramente, mientras sus guarda-espaldas eran otra cosa, Sakura hervía del coraje, debido a que Naruto fue exiliado por fracasar al traer al Uchiha de vuelta, ella creyo que durante los años se dedico a buscarlo para cumplir con su promesa y lo primero que hace Naruto, se consigue una novia, eso le daba coraje y del bueno, por otro lado Hinata estaba triste, no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio, pero al verlo a lado de Leina la ponía mas depre, pero no se iba a rendir, ella le confesaría sus sentimientos, como ya acepto a 9 como ella conto, por que no una mas- cuando habrá boda.

Sakura: NO HABRA NINGUNA BODA –soprendiendo a todos- NARUTO-BAKA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A FALTAR A LA PROMESA QUE ME HICISTE –amenazandolo sujetando su chaleco con ambas manos-.

Naruto: Se dice hola Sakura –sorpendiendo a la pelirrosa que le hablo en tono serio y la falta del sufijo-chan en su nombre y Naruto se libra del agarre- y decidi eso por que no quería que mi vida estuviera ligada a un traidor –viendo a la ojiperla- hola Hinata-chan, estas mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

Hinata: Gr…..gracias Naruto-kun –con un enorme rubor y jugando con sus dedos mientras torcia sus piernas levemente como aquellos años-.

Leina: Esa chica Hinata –sonriendo- es linda, como dijiste Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Como crees que reaccionen las demás –viendo como Hinata agitaba la cabeza ocultando su rubor al estilo Boa Hancock con Luffy-.

Leina: Yo pienso que una de ellas querran llevársela para su casa –pensando en cierta peliverde fanatica de las serpientes-.

Naruto: Gaara, como has estado –estrechando la mano del ojeroso mostrando lo fuerte que es- los rumores son ciertos, eres Kazekage.

Gaara: Lamento adelantarme Naruto, pero el pueblo tenia que decidir un líder rápidamente –decia con su expresión seria-.

Leina: Disculpa chico –le hablaba a Kankuroo- lamento lo del sillazo, y no se como llamarte, es que el maquillaje te hace ver, rarito, no se lo robaste a tu hermana?.

Kankuroo: ES PINTURA DE GUERRA, NO MAQUILLAJE –muy mosqueado-.

Naruto: Okama o no es un amigo también Leina-chan –haciendo que el titiritero se la sentencie a Naruto- realmente quisiera quedarme oka-san, pero hay asuntos que debo atender –ayudando a Leina a subir al caballo y el sube después-.

Tsunade: Naruto, no te vayas, hace tiempo que se levanto el exilio, vuelve a Konoha –decia desesperada-.

Naruto: Lo siento, pero Konoha forma parte de mi pasado y tengo ahora 10 responsabilidades y no deseo faltar a ellas –Leina se colorea- pero si desea visitarme, estoy en Nami no Kuni, esperare tu visita oka-san HAH –dandole la orden al caballo para trotar y el equino asiente, conforme aumentan la velocidad para perderse en la distancia-.

Tsunade: Proximo destino, Nami –decia convencida-.

Una semana mas tarde, el ejercito invasor paso de la isla de Kiri a tierras de Hi no Kuni cercanas al puente de Nami, Tsunade acompañada de los 10 de Konoha con sus respectivos Jounnin, incluidos Mitarashi Anko, Yugao Uzuki e Inuzuka Hana, habían llegado al arco del puente y este decía "El Gran Puente Naruto", Tsunade entendió de inmediato el por que el quedarse en este lugar, Sakura mira el puente junto a Kakashi y estos suspiran recordando viejos días, caminaron por el puente hasta que encontraron a una conocida pero antes de continuar se les unió un grupo de Kumo comandados por Bee, Yugito y los alumnos de este, la cubito de hielo Samui, la siempre irritada Karui y el apático de Omoi, además de un contingente de Suna comandados por Gaara y sus hermanos, no podía faltar la Mizukage Mei con sus siempre guarda-espaldas Ao y Choujiro, esto le parecía sospechoso a Tsunade.

Tsunade: Puedo saber por que Kumo y Kiri están aquí, al menos se por que Suna esta aquí –viendo a ambas delegaciones-.

Bee: He oído de el, solo deseo conocerlo OH YEAAAAAAH –terminaba con una de sus frases raperas-.

Mei: Como el dijo, simple curiosidad, además de verlo sin esa armadura –con una sonrisa depredadora-.

Tsunade: Ok –derrotada- solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos guie hacia –entonces ve que Leina los esperaba a unos metros de distancia- Leina-san.

Leina: Me alegra verla nuevamente Tsunade-sama –viendo a la comitiva- y trajo mas personas, puedo saber por que?

Tsunade: Leina-san, ellos son algunas personas que Naruto conocía en Konoha –viendo a todos- ellos son de Kumo y sienten curiosidad, Kiri la misma razón, Suna, el líder de esa aldea es amigo de Naruto, en pocas palabas, ellos desean verlo.

Leina: E incluye el convencimiento de regresar a Konoha cierto –Tsunade suspura derrotada nuevamente y asiente diciendo ordenes del consejo- hmp, que hagan lo que quieran, pero advierto algo, la mayoría de aquí se sentiran humilladas –notando como Ino, Ten-ten, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai y Hana y demás chicas no le quitaban la mirada de encima mientras los varones tenían sus narices tapadas evitando un derrame nasal- acompáñenme, los llevare con Naruto –revelando que en la parte de su espalda no llevaba mas que cintas de color café que le cubrían lo escencial-.

Los varones casi se caian de la sorpresa al tener esa panorámica, las chicas estaban en shock, Hinata solo suspira y Sakura deseaba matarla por robarle a Naruto y desconcentrarlo, Ino deseaba saber que comia al igual que todas, entonces llegaron a una armería que de inmedito los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron.

Leina: Naruto-kun –entrando a la armería- estas aquí –toda la comitiva entraba y estaban maravillados por la selección de armas, Ten-ten estaba como niña en una tienda de dulces, viendo los acabados de las armas, el filo, como unas parecían espejos- Naruto, estas aquí?

Naruto: Siento la tardanza Leina-chan –saliendo de la parte trasera visitiendo unos vaqueros azul oscuro con zapatos negros y usando solamente un mandil de trabajo denotando sus musculos haciendo que todo mundo se les caiga la mandibula hasta el suelo, las chicas babeen al verlo y los varones tengan envidia- ayudaba a Cattleya-chan con unas forjas.

Anko: Este es el gaki griton de los exámenes Chunnin –pensaba- ENVUELVANMELO PARA LLEVAR, Y ESTA NOCHE CENA ANKO.

Mei: Espero poder convencerlo de que viva en Kiri –decia con mirada que parecía comérselo-.

Yugito: Se ve interesante –pensaba al verlo-.

Karui: Se ve muy caliente –decia sorprendida-.

Ino: Hola Naruto-kun –coqueteando con el rubio- me podrías conceder una cita después? –ganandose miradas asesinas de sus compañera de Konoha-.

Naruto: Guardate tus intentos de conquista Yamanaka –shockeando a la rubia- no creo que lo hagas nuevamente frente a mi prometida cierto –viendo a Leina que asentía-.

Ino y el resto (excepto Tsunade, Sakura y Hinata): PROMETIDA?

Leina: Y a mucha honra, y al que no le guste lo molere a golpes.

¿?: Naruto, todo esta bien –decia una voz femenina desde el fondo- Leina esta contigo?

Naruto: No quieres salir a saludarla –decia el rubio inocentemente- ya deseo ver las caras de mis ex-compañeros y demas al verla jejejejeje –pensando maliciosamente-.

Leina: Entiendo Naruto –sonriendo- veamos sus expresiones cuando la vean, aunque me dan pena los varones por la perdida que tendrán.

¿?: Ok, dame un segundo amor -decía la voz femenina dejando otro shock a los presentes, se escucharon pasos esperando a ver de quien se trataba, las cortinas se abrieron para dejar pasar a la dueña de la armería y lo que paso después, fue algo digno para escribirlo en cuadernos de historia- buenas tardes, mi nombre es Cattleya.

Frente a todo mundo se revelo una mujer de edad adulta y una gran complexión muscular, piel blanquecina y tersa, 1.75 metros de altura calculando unos 35-40 años con cabello negro en una coleta y ojos azules decorados con unas gafas. Su característica más distintiva y para sorpresa de todas las féminas presentes son sus enormes pechos que son sujetados por un vestido morado modificado como si fuese un delantal, sus medidas son de busto 120, cintura 68 y cadera 99.

Reacciones de todos los presentes

Todos los varones en general salieron volando con grandes derrames nasales, corazones en los ojos y una mega-sonrisa de pervertidos, en cambio con las chicas estaban con las bocas por el suelo, algunas con pequeños hilos rojos brotando de sus fosas nasales, tales como Ten-ten, Ino, Karui y Temari, otras como Samui, Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Hinata y Mei aun no creían que existiera una mujer con pechos mas grandes en el mundo, y Tsunade quería examinar a la chica por si se trataba de una enfermedad o algo asi.

Sakura: Me siento desplazada –decia depre- como es que esas cosas son reales –viendo a Cattleya-.

Samui: Acaso no le duele la espalda –decia sorprendida- mira que cargar con esas cosas sin problema alguno.

Hinata: A Naruto-kun le gustan las chicas de pechos grandes –mirandose disimuladamente- podre conquistarlo?

Anko: Ese gaki si que tiene suerte –celosisima- PERO POR QUE UNA VACA LECHERA, YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE CON TSUNADE-SAMA.

Kurenai: Acaso es un genjutsu –haciendo los sellos- KAI –sin efecto- NOOOOOO, ES REAL.

Mei: Tal vez me hayan ganado esta, pero lo que vale es como saberse mover –pensaba en otras cosas-.

Naruto: Demonios –viendo un reloj de pared- quede con Tomoe para entrenar –besando a Cattleya y Leina- nos vemos en la noche para planificar, nos vemos –saliendo de la tienda a toda prisa-.

Cattleya: Por eso lo amo –decia con expresión soñadora- tan dedicado a los demás –aterrizando por un aclarado de garganta de Tsunade- siento mucho mi reacción, un honor conocer a –todos se presentan- un gusto.

Ten-ten: Discupla Cattleya-san –la pelinegra asiente- esta es tu tienda –nuevamente asiente- SUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ESTAS ARMAS SN MAGNIFICAS, SU ACABADO Y DETALLES ME GUSTAN, DIME CUAL ES TU SECRETO –con estrellas en los ojos-.

Cattleya un poco intimidada: Por tu reacción deduzco que también te dedicas a las armas –Ten-ten asiente- hagamos algo –tomando una lanza de su colección- muéstrame una de tus lanzas y probémosla, denme un momento, traeré algo mas –cuando se da la vuelta y los varones se habían recuperado, revela que no lleva nada, solo una tanga color rosada-.

Tsunade: Que les pasa a estas mujeres con su sentido de moralidad –decia en shock-.

Leina: Como dije Tsunade-sama, Naruto nos ama como somos y vestimos, pero Cattleya es especial, desde niña tuvo que cuidarse por si misma y se hizo fuerte a un ritmo muy acelerado, cosa que nosotras nunca podremos alcanzar y el cuerpo que posee, es el resultado de todo su entrenamiento.

Samui: Pero no tiene dolores de espalda u hombros? –decia sorpendida-.

Leina: Simple, Naruto nos da sesiones de masaje –sonriendo- además de usar ropas o armaduras que nos ayuden con el peso de nuestros pechos, Cattleya al tener pechos mas grandes de todas nosotras les da otra función.

Samui: Cual es esa función –interesada-.

Cattleya: Equilibrar mi arma con mi cuerpo –la pelinegra salía de la parte del fondo del local con una enorme espada que tenia en una de sus manos, no tenia problema alguno en cargarla con una mano- les presento a Giant Killer –mostrando su espada dejando mudos a los de Konoha y mas a los de Kiri- bueno, vayamos a la prueba –Ten-ten estaba en shock al ver tremenda arma, si creían que la espada de Zabuza era grande y exagerada, Giant Killer se lleva los honores, todo mundo salió de la tienda y con la espada envainada cubria perfectamente su parte posterior, no tardaron mucho en llegar a un campo de entrenamiento acondicionado para el lanzamiento de objetos y armas- antes que nada, muéstrame una de tus lanzas –la castaña asiente liberando una de sus pergaminos- buen equilibrio, buenos materiales de forja, solo que es muy liviana y eso traerá problemas –devolviéndosela a Ten-ten y la pelinegra saca una de sus lanzas- PIENSA RAPIDO –con la misma lanza da un golpe descendente y Ten-ten se cubre con su propia arma dando un resultado innesperado, la lanza de Cattleya partió en 2 la lanza de la castaña- usas materiales ligeros para el mango de la lanza, si no me crees, toma esta y repetiremos el experimento –Ten-ten asiente tomando una de las lanzas de Cattleya y noto la abrumadora diferencia, tenia mucho mas peso que las que ella usa, se repitió el golpe y la lanza de Ten-ten no se quebró ni presento rajaduras, solo se había doblado- yo uso bambu para mis lanzas, cuando peleo cuerpo a cuerpo estas no se quiebran fácilmente, ahora veamos el metal –Ten-ten asiente sacando otra lanza y Cattleya la toma- que usas para enfriar el metal después de la forja.

Ten-ten: Uso agua Cattleya-san –la pelinegra seguía viendo la punta para después golpear el piso con ella y la mitad de esta se quebra- pero que.

Cattleya: Cuando enfrias el metal con agua, escuchas un crujido? –Ten-ten recordando asiente- eso significa que debes dejar enfriar el metal un poco antes de meterlo al agua, pero si no deseas esperar, en vez de agua usa aceite quemado –tomando una de sus lanzas y golpea el suelo con mayor fuerza y la punta sigue intacta- eso le dara al metal mas resistencia, ahora veamos como vuelan –Ten-ten saca otra lanza- a ser ligera da una ventaja, puede dar mayor distancia de vuelo –tomando posición y usando todas sus fuerzas arroja la lanza hacia un árbol que se encontraba a 50 metros de distancia, la lanza llega a su objetivo pero algo pasa, cuando toco el árbol la lanza se parte a la mitad- ese es el problema con lanzas ligeras, pueden llegar a su objetivo, pero cuando hacen contacto con el objetivo las fuerzas con las que fue arrojada producen que se doble la vara a tal grado que crujen para después partirse en 2 –toma una de sus lanzas y hace lo mismo, pero esta golpea y atraviesa el árbol- con una lanza pesada no sucede lo mismo.

Ten-ten: El peso de la misma ayuda a profundizar el golpe –Cattleya asiente-.

Cattleya: Esa es la diferencia entre tu trabajo y el mio, y toma mis consejos para que mejores tu forja y tus trabajos sean incomparables –ahora miraba a Samui- y sobre su problema de dolores de espalda y hombros, me permite su arma –ella solo saca su ninjato- este es el problema, tu arma es tan liviana que tus hombros no hacen esfuerzo alguno para levantarla –como si nada la rompe con las manos sorprendiendo a todo mundo- cuando pasemos por mi armería te dare un arma que te ayude con tu problema.

Samui: Sera otro ninjato? –curiosa-.

Cattleya: Lo que tu necesitas es un arma grande como una Zambato o una Claymore, será demasiado peso y seras lenta lo se, pero con el movimiento continuo de tus hombros te sentiras mas relajada y no sentiras tantos dolores, después consíguete ropas que te ayuden a sostener tu peso y la mas importante de todos los puntos –suspenso- consíguete un buen masajista, pero eso si –su voz ahora cambiaba a una chica maniática- SI UNA DE USTEDES LE PONE UNA MANO ENCIMA A NARUTO-KUN, NO SOLO YO, TODAS NOSOTRAS LES RAJAREMOS TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA Y ORGULLO –asustando a todos-.

Samui: Que tiene de interesante ese chico además de tener un buen físico –ganandose la mirada de todos- que, es difícil no notarlo.

Leina: Cuando Naruto-kun te da un masaje –caminando para emparejarse con Cattleya- es como si te hiciera el amor –dejando a las féminas en las nubes con miles de pensamientos nada sanos-.

Toda la comitiva nuevamente caminaba hacia el pueblo, solo que en esta ocasión irían a un restaurant donde se encontrarían con las demás como habían quedado con Naruto de hacer planes, cuando entraron a establecimiento lo que vieron los dejo en shock (a todo mundo ninja) 5 mujeres con diseños de vestuario igual de extravagantes discutían sobre algo en común, Naruto y a quien le tocaba pasar la noche a su lado, cada una de las presentes, las cuales había una rubia, 2 pelirrojas de edad casi adultas, una peliverde con ojos de perversión y una chica pelirrosa que usaba orejas de conejo y que sus pechos estuvieran al aire libre de no ser que unas correas rosas que parecían manos pequeñas le tapaban solo lo escencial, Tsunade una vez mas estaba en shock por la moralidad en sus vestuarios pero no podía hacer nada y eso la deprimió.

¿?: A MI ME TOCA DORMIR CON NARUTO-KUN, NO ES JUSTO QUE EN MI NOCHE SE SUELTE UNA BATALLA A MUERTE –(insertar apariencia aquí)- QUIERO MI OPORTUNIDAD NUEVAMENTE.

¿?: La tuvieras siempre y cuando no trates de violar a Naruto-kun Echidna –entraba al recinto una chica de 1.60 centimetros de estatura, cabello negro hasta la espalda media, ojos violeta y usando un traje de miko (insertar imagen)- no se como Naruto-kun te lo permite.

Tsunade: Quien eres y –abrazando sus piernas- por fin veo a una mujer que no es inmoral –llorando a moco tendido-.

Tomoe: Gracias, supongo –muy confundida-.

¿?: Cattleya, Leina –decia la chica pelirrosa- quienes son ellas.

Leina: Melona, estas personas son ex compañeros de Naruto-kun cuando era ninja –todo el mundo se tensa- por favor chicas, mantengan la calma, hagamozlo por Naruto.

Echidna: Lo dices demasiado fácil Leina, tu no fuiste un paria como Naruto-kun y yo –captando un aroma en el aire- que es este aroma –acercandose al grupo ninja y se detiene en Anko- tienes un aroma de serpientes –sonriendo lascivamente- y me atraen las serpientes –con una mano captura la de Anko y con la otra comenzaba a manosearla haciendo que Anko libere gemidos- quien lo diría, eres muy sensible.

Kurenai: Suelte a mi amiga ehh, como se llame –apartandola-.

Echidna: Ya salió la dueña ehh –decia con una sonrisota lasciva- no te preocupes, la cuidare muuuuuuuuy bien.

Anko: Ella no es mi –viendola detenidamente- usas una serpiente como tanga? –sorprendiendo a todos?

Echidna: Acaso son celos los que escucho?

Melona: Si sigues con eso, no tendras tu noche con Naruto-kun entendiste –seria y sonreía después- aunque pago 200 para seguir viendo.

Echidna: No me trates como una fácil, no soy una kunoichi de estas tierras para hacer eso –ganandose miradas no santas de todas- pero acepto la apuesta, vamos viborita-chan –atrayendola para besarla pero nuevamente es salvada por Kurenai- y dices no ser la dueña.

Basta Echidna, o no dormiras con Naruto-kun en un mes –la peliverde se calma y toma nuevamente su asiento, Tomoe suspira y toma asiento- bien, continuamos el tema que dejamos antes –en ese entonces 3 personas mas se unen sorprendiendo a los ninjas, una de ellas lleva una coraza de metal adornado en forma de corsé en su torso seguido por una falda azul con puntas blancas, y un paño-abrigo azul detrás de ella. En sus brazos ella tiene dos guanteletes de metal que terminan en grandes hombreras, posee unas botas de metal que cubren tus piernas hasta el muslo, lleva una capa azul y usa una tiara en la frente decorando su larga cabellera morada, la segunda persona lleva un muy revelador traje de monja, solo lleva la tiara y el habito tradicional. Usa un vestido blanco muy corto y por encima de este una chaqueta azul con brazaletes encima de esta, en las mangas tiene plasmado la imagen de una cruz, en la parte inferior usa botas metalicas encima de unas medias blancas las cuales estaban enganchadas con un liguero, la tercera persona lleva una corona de oro en la cabeza con su pelo libre detrás de su cabeza y lleva unos flecos gemelos en la parte frontal. Ella lleva una elegante blusa a rayas blancas y guantes de color azul claro en sus manos. Lleva un vestido azul del mismo color del mar que cubre lo escencial de sus piernas, los ninjas y en especial las kunoichis no les quitaban la vista por 2 razones, por lo hermosas que eran y sus vestidos que hacen notar mas sus cuerpos dejando a mas de una humillada- Tina, Annelotte, Sigui, como les fue en su patrullaje.

Esos samurai solo nos veian como pedazos de carne -decia Sigui expresando inconformidad- pero nada que una Holy Pose no resuelva -sonriendo inocentemente dejando confundidos a los ninjas-.

En serio tuviste que llegar a eso para calmarlos –estaba confundida Cattleya y la sacerdotisa asiente- bueno, no se puede dar marcha atrás, continuamos el tema que dejamos la otra ocasión –ganandose un Siiiiii unánime- creo que es tu turno Sigui.

Ok -cambiando su sonrisa a una medio rara para una sacerdotiza- mi recomendacion para esta semana es "Icha-Icha Paradise, Angeles Caidos" -shockeando a las kunoichis- la trama me gusto por que un angel se enamoro de un mortal, pero no podia dejar el paraiso o se condenaria por la eternidad, era el perfecto romance trágico que jamás haya leído.

Ahhh, que trágico seria ver a la persona que amas morir por un castigo divino –Tina estaba en su mundo ganándose la mirada de todas las chicas que la ven con un goton en la nuca- como quisiera que Naruto-kun y yo –es interrumpida por Leina-.

Calmate condenada friki de la tragedia –dejando en shock a la peliblanca queriendo saber que era friki-.

Calmate Leina, Tina solo desea expresarse –Anneolette calmaba a la rubia- no tiene la culpa de quedar embobada con la historia de La Sirenita, aunque debo coincidir contigo, ya esta exagerando –viendo a Tina que aun estaba en su mundo imaginándose el momento trágico perfecto- mejor seguimos, alguna opinión Tomoe.

Concuerdo contigo Sigui, el amor trasciende toda clase de barrera, incluso imponerse a Kami –sacando un librito de portada azul que Kakashi de inmediato identifico- mi libro favorito y recomendable es Cuidados Divinos, una miko debe hacer lo posible para aliviar la dolencia de un pobre campesino, ya sea usando métodos medicinales o su cuerpo.

Crei que las miko eran castas –Kurenai expresaba- y puras de pensamiento.

Solo si les quitas esas escenas serian obras maestras –ganandose una mano alzada de Echidna y Tomoe le cede la palabra-.

Pero al no hacer esas escenas puede no darte ideas para el futuro –ganandose un explicate de Annelotte- es simple creatividad, por ejemplo en mi libro "Aventureros en Extasis" –sacando un libro de color verde hoja- al ver esas escenas de inmediato pensé en Naruto-kun y yo –ruborizada-.

Echidna ruborizada –Leina exclamaba- esto es increíble.

Aprovechemos esta ocasión, no se presenta muy seguido –decia Risty burlonamente- como desearía una cámara.

KAWAIIII –decian todas molestando a Echidna-.

Aprovechense si desean, por que no pasara por un tiempo –decia la peliverde mas avergonzada- ahora que lo pienso –tomando su libro y comenzaba a leerlo- no se porque, pero veo algo muy familiar en esto.

Como que familiar –Risty sacaba su libro "Tesoros Prohibidos" cuando la peliverde dice "revisen sus libros, en especial los nombres de los protagonistas"- vamos, en mi historia la chica se llama Misty y su novio se llama Nuto, nombres peculiares.

En mi historia –Tina tenia un libro con forro azul mar asemejando las olas del mar titulado "Amor hecho Espuma"- la protagonista se llama Lina y el chico se llama Principe Nora.

Todo tiene sentido ahora –expresaba Cattleya cerrando su libro de forro gris acero llamado "Forjado en el Calor del Amor"- en mi libro la mujer que se describe muy bien pero no llega a mis medidas, se llama Caitlin y el hombre se llama Toru, alguien nos esta usando para las historias.

Con razón nos sentimos tan identificadas con la trama –Sigui veía su libro con expresión seria- que mas da, agradezco al que lo haya hecho por que me puso un cuerpazo para morirse fufufufufu.

No eres la única y lo sabes –todas reian pervertidamente- además, estan todas nuestras fantasias plasmadas en los libros, tendremos que hacerle un homenaje a ese sujeto –Melona alzaba su libro, uno de portada rosada llamado "Fantasias de Princesa"- quien me apoya.

Pues agradezco ese homenaje –una nueva voz se hacia presente en el comedor, de unas puertas corredizas 2 personas salian de ese corredor para darse a conocer, una de ellas era una chica con un traje de sirvienta muy escandaloso dejando a las kunoichis coloradas de la vergüenza, además de que tenia unas medidas de envidia (digamos que un poco menos que Cattleya y un poco mas que Leina) detrás de ella se daba a conocer un hombre de unos 22-23 años de edad, luciendo un peinado estilo Vergil de DMC, además de lucir un traje igual al del mencionado, en su mano derecha tenia una enorme katana de funda blanca que Ten-ten reconoció de inmediato, pero nadie veía que en su cintura y gracias a su gabardina, estaba su verdadera arma, Excalibur- seria mejor que fuese mas adelante, cuando termine todo esto.

Naru –Leina reacciono como toda una novia enamorada, corrió hacia su amado para refugiarse en sus brazos- tu hiciste lo de los libros –el rubio asiente con una gran sonrisa- eres un niño malo, tendre que darte un escarmiento –decia juguetonamente- verdad chicas.

Si Naru –todas al mismo tiempo decían, aunque ese escarmiento era satisfactorio-.

Ya que todo mundo esta aquí –la chica vestida de sirvienta llamaba la atención de todos- traeré la cena, los invitados desean unirse –miraba a los ninjas y ellos asienten- me retiro Naruto-sama.

Gracias Iroha –el rubio tomaba asiento en la mesa y Leina le acompañaba a su lado- aun no se sabe nada de Shizuka y Zara –el grupo niega y el rubio aunque estoico su mirada reflejaba preocupación, todas ellas lo notaron y solo se quedaron calladas, sabían cuando hablar, sabían que Naruto las quiere por igual, no deja a ninguna rezagada y eso las hacia felices, y sobre las ausentes, también estaba comenzando a preocupar a las chicas- deseo que salgan con bien de ahí.

No tienes que preocuparte cariño -2 nubes de humo aparecen detrás de el rubio y este sonríe- estamos aquí –una de ellas era una kunoichi, su ropa principal es una túnica púrpura corta, sin mangas, oscura, con bordes negros. La parte delantera y trasera de la túnica están abiertos que muestran una cantidad considerable de su escote y expone completamente la espalda. La túnica se mantiene Unidos por un cinturón obi rojo atado en la parte delantera de su cintura. Sus antebrazos usan Brazales de cuero marrón oscuro. Su codo derecho y el hombro son desnudos, mientras que su brazo izquierdo lleva una funda de rejilla y una placa simple de hombro. Sus piernas eran vestidas con zapatos de tabi de estilo casi desnudo, excepto para los calcetines púrpuras oscuros y japonés. La parte más distinguida de su atuendo es la diadema marrón con un par de pequeños cuernos curvos. Entre los cuernos, la mitad de su franja se cierne sobre la diadema a justo por encima de sus cejas. Alrededor de su cuello es un retractor púrpura oscuro- sanas y salvas.

Nos gusta que te preocupes por nosotras Naru –la segunda chica lleva una capucha roja sobre una blusa blanca y un corsette metal. En su mano izquierda lleva una gran garra metálica. Ella también lleva una falda roja tan corta que no llegan a la cintura, dejando ver sus bragas blancas, un liguero blanco enganchado a sus medias y zapatos rojos con un moño en cada uno de ellos- te mereces un premio esta noche –le entregaba al rubio una llave- es la llave de mi habitación, si el zorro feroz desea comer.

Zara, eso se dice en voz baja para que nadie te escuche –todas las chicas veian a la rubia encapuchada con una mirada de "metiste la pata" y ella solo rie nerviosamente- Shizuka, creo que encontramos a tu pariente, mira –Melona señalaba a Samui dejando a todo mundo con la sospecha de que se parecían bastante, aunque era una broma de la pelirrosa-.

Tiene un parecido a mi persona –Samui se ponía de pie para que Shizuka la viera- misma tonalidad de piel y cabello, un poco mas claro en ella, pero ella lleva el termino kunoichi al extremo, usar esa escandalosa ropa.

Asi obtengo mis objetivos rápidamente, esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo –poniéndose frente a la rubia- veo en tus ojos que actuas como una "Reina de Hielo" y eso también le da mala fama a las verdaderas kunoichis –sorprendiendo a todas las oyentes- por tus movimientos constantes de hombro te quejas de tu mejor arma, y si sigues con esa actitud de "Reina de Hielo" terminaras sola, en un departamento donde solo llegaras y tomaras descanso, esa es tu rutina cierto? Cuando llegues a la vejez te preguntaras ¿Por qué estoy tan sola?

No necesito de los hombres, ellos solo miran a las mujeres como pedazos de carne –Samui estaba impacientándose- puedo cuidarme sola.

Y gracias a que nos ven como pedazos de carne las misiones son mucho mas fáciles, sinceramente agradezco no tener esas miradas en mi por que no seria digna de Naru –señalando al rubio que solo negaba moviendo la cabeza pero manteniendo la sonrisa- para eso nos entrenaron, usar todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance para cumplir nuestras misiones, ya sea usando nuestros encantos o cuerpos para la sustracción de información, que sabras tu de eso, a leguas veo que les tienes miedo a los hombres, debió ser un trauma en tu niñez cierto? –Samui solo se queda callada bajando la mirada pero no la cabeza- solo mirate, estas casi en los 40 y sigues siendo una solterona amargada de la vida, si no cambias tu actitud y dudo que eso pase, te la pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentandote el estar sola mientras todos tus conocidos hicieron sus vidas con sus parejas.

Como dije, no necesito a nadie, me basto sola para poder vivir y no quiero la compañia de nadie –todo el mundo incluso sus compañeros de Equipo sentían pena por la rubia que no se daba una oportunidad de conocer personas, solo conocía a Karui y Omoi, estos por que son compañeros de Equipo y nada mas-.

Cuantos años tienes, 35-40 años –eso incomodo bastante a la rubia- a partir de los 40 no hay vuelta atrás, si no conociste al menos una persona fuera de tu Equipo, estas acabada, a mis ojos no eres una kunoichi –eso calo muy profundo en el ego de Samui- solo eres una asesina a sueldo, lo se por que antes de conocer a Naru, era como tu.

Disculpen la tardanza –Iroha aparecia aliviando el tenso ambiente- la comida esta lista, si gustan acompañarnos, Zara, Shizuka –las chicas asienten- comenzare a servir los platos, si m permite Naruto-sama –el rubio asiente y varios clones salian del mismo pasillo con varios platos de comida y charolas tapadas, todas las chicas estaban babeando por la comida que tendrán y Naruto estaba tranquilo, los ninjas que ya recibieron sus platos esperaban a que los demás tuviesen los tuyos para comenzar a comer, Iroha acompaña a todos tomando asiento entre Leina y Cattleya- disfrúten la comida.

Mientras la meienda era consumida, los ninjas visitantes no perdían detalle de las mujeres que estaban frente a ellos, parecían una familia grande y numerosa, aunque un poco mas de lo que deseaban pensar, los espectadores masculinos parecian babear, no se sabia si por los manjares o por el hecho de que a cada movimiento de las damas presentes sus atributos de gran tamaño se balanceaban y algunos hasta rebotaban razon por la cual algunos hombres yacian ya inconcientes mientras las mujeres en su mayoria les miraban con demasiada envidia, en especial kunoichis que no estaban tan agraciadas físicamente, otras que tenían sus dotes, sentían que tenían rivales a vencer tales como Mei al ver a Tina, Anko a Echidna, Samui a Shizuka, Ten-ten a Cattleya (una enorme diferencia si me lo preguntan) terminaron la cena satisfactoriamente y ahora pasaba el momento clave.

My bien, estamos todos presentes –Cattleya decia que faltaba Liliana, todos los ninjas se preguntaban quien era Liliana- ya me comunicare con ella terminando la reunión, Shizuka, Zara, su informe por favor –la peliblanca pasaba al frente-.

Hace poco llegamos de la nueva base del ejercito invasor, que al juzgarlos por sus ropas y armas, suponemos que son sajones –eso sorprendió al rubio que abrió los ojos de mas, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por todos- ellos llegaron al otro lado de la isla hace 2 dias, y a pasos acelerados contruyeron un fuerte con entradas aquí y aquí –en un mapa señalando el fuerte indico la entradas- una que va directo al bosque y la otra directo al mar.

Eso nos daría ventaja, Liliana puede combatir en el agua e igualmente Tina –la chica asiente con una gran sonrisa, Zara continuaba- las guardias rápidamente se organizaron en lo alto de los muros de madera, las rondas de cambio son cada 5 minutos, si eso suena una gran abertura de defensa, lo que esta detrás es un problema, detrás de ella hay una fosa llena de brea, calculo unos 4 metros de ancho que pueden prenderle fuego en cualquier momento para aumentar su defensa, además su armamento deja mucho de que hablar –Zara le arroja una ballesta a Cattleya y comienza a analizarla- esas cosas traspasan armadura, lo sabemos porque lo probaron contra unos samurái cautivos.

Eso no es lo peor –tomaba nuevamente la palabra Shizuka- interceptamos un mensaje de los Sajones, decia que dentro de poco se reuniría con un tal Sasuke Uchiha para negociar las armas –llamando la atención de los ninjas- intercambiando por ellas a la ultima Uzumaki que queda –Naruto reacciono poniéndose de pie pidiendo la descripción de la chica- chica pelirroja muy intenso, ojos rojos con lentes negros –eso fue suficiente para que Naruto la reconociera como una Uzumaki, lo que los acaracterizaba muy bien, su cabello rojo intenso- y hay algo mas, Leina, Claudette esta en camino, hara un negocio con los Sajones.

Claudette viene –la rubia estaba en shock al igual Annelotte- lo hara por armas?

Exacto, pero a cambio, Claudette dara esclavos, los Sajones aceptaron si los esclavos son mujeres fuertes, y sabes a que me refiero –Shizuka estaba molesta por lo que dijo-.

Branwen y Melpha –Sigui susurraba con temor, ya que ella se encargo de llevar a esas 2 mujeres ante Claudette por supuesta "herejía"- perdónenme por hacerles la vida miserable.

Sigui, desde el primer dia que te uniste a nosotros te perdonamos por todas tus acciones –Annelotte que la había escuchado pensó que ya era hora de darle palabras de aliento- este es el momento para que puedas expiarte de las malas acciones que hiciste en nombre de Dios, y en un futuro lograr su perdón –la rubia solo miraba a su rival con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y asiente- estamos listas, cuando partimos.

Una duda –Sakura levantaba la mano- Sigui-san, usted menciono acerca de una Holy Pose, podría decirnos en que consiste –todo mundo miraba a Sigui y ella no sabia como reaccionar, la misma Annelotte le susurra al oído "esta es tu oportunidad, podras cartigar a unas personas que desterraron a Naru" la rubia-castaña asiente-.

Tanta es tu curiosidad –la chica mira a Sakura y asiente- ok, aquí voy, solo algunos saldrán traumados y felices –se coloca frente a todo el grupo que estaba expectante- **Holy Pose** –nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima- **Worship **(Santa Pose: Adoracion) –lo que sucedió a continuación, habría dejado decepcionados a los ninjas y a las chicas con enormes sonrisas mientras Naruto miraba a otro lado, Sigui solo se había levantado el vestido mostrando sus panties, aunque los varones reian pervertidamente por esa vista- reciban la bendición de Dios.

Eso es una Holy Pose, a quien trata de eng –indicaba Anko, de repente siente una sensación de culpa y ganas de llorar- que….que me esta pasando, por que me siento culpable.

Que esta pasándole –Tsunade señalaba a Sigui, frente a sus pantis una cruz hecha de luz se manifestaba, al mismo tiempo sentía una gran opresión en su corazón- por que me duele el pecho.

Por que todos ustedes tienen pecados en sus vidas, es su misión redimirlos y entregarse a la voluntad de Dios –todos los ninjas no resistieron la tentación y se inclinaron frente a ella diciendo "no merecemos el perdón de Dios"- y eso mi querida pelirrosa, es una Holy Pose.

Es mejor descansar ahora, mañana partiremos a la batalla –el rubio daba la orden y las chicas asienten, como siempre hay un pero, todas las chicas se tensaron y se miraban fijamente- por favor, no podemos dormir normalmente esta noche?

Lo siento Naru, pero tenemos que alejarte de Zara –señalando a la chica con la caperuza que fulminaba con la mirada a Leina- ella no te dejaría dormir.

Y ustedes si lo harán? –contrarrestaba el ataque Zara-.

Tendre que hacerlo -el rubio pensaba y hacia aparecer un clon detras de cada chica y presionaba puntos sensibles en el hombro de cada una, los mismos clones se llevan a sus chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones, los clones dormirian con ellas mientras iroha se quedaba con Naruto, esto por que era su obligacion como sirvienta y la segunda para protegerlo, detras de esa apariencia sexy y caliente, se oculta una guerrera muy fuerte, el rubio suspira y vuelve a tomar asiento e Iroha lo empareja, los ninjas se recomponian del efecto de la Holy Pose y miraban al rubio con seriedad mientras el lo hacia con una sonrisa- y diganme, como han estado todos.

Fin de la Priimera Parte

Solo una pequeña encuesta antes de despedirme, que creen que debo hacer con Claudette al final, le doy una nueva oportunidad? Con Elina hare lo mismo? y sobre todo, le dare una oportunidad a Samui?


End file.
